


single shooting star

by civilcarter



Series: little more (i want you baby) [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: And so do I, Angst, M/M, im back again bitches, jackson is loosely based off my gf, jaebum thinks a lot, now with angst because that's me, wow that's not news but smth you should know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civilcarter/pseuds/civilcarter
Summary: it's funny, though. the way they gravitate around eachother like two shooting stars ready to collide.





	

 

he can see jackson from where he's sitting. he's just across the room, sitting by bambam and yugyeom. jaebum can hear him when he laughs even if his headphones are on maximum volume - he hears it in his mind, the high pitched happy laughter he grew used to.

he can see the way he loves being playful and doing faces, and how easily people are enchanted by him because of that. jackson has always been like that - approachable, gentle, friendly. jaebum likes him for that, for how he always manages to make even the darkest of souls to smile at him with just a couple of words and a smile.

he sees the way he looks like a small child when he's excited. not that he had never seen that before, but it still amazes him the excess of energy jackson can maintain during the day, even with the harsh and tiring schedule they're used to have. it's funny how he always manages to find room for laughter, for a light moment. it's also one of the many traits jaebum admires in him.

jaebum also notices the way he looks at him in the middle of these moments, when jaebum usually is standing by, just watching but not participating. he knows how jackson's look is like a plead, begging him to be a part of it for once. he does join it sometimes, when he's in a good mood (and he loves the way jackson's smile lights up from seeing his hyung being playful). but normally he doesn't, he just nods and jackson knows he shouldn't push further, because that means he's not in the mood for games.

it's funny, though. the real game, the pretending, the way they gravitate around eachother like two shooting stars ready to collide. it's funny how jaebum says he isn't up for playing but he keeps being a player, in the end. he continues to pretend he is fine, to say that he doesn't feel what is written all over his face.

his chest aches and his mouth runs dry at the realization. he can't do it anymore. he's tired of pretending he doesn't when there is nothing he wanted more. he's tired. tired of being a single shooting star.

that's why, when he notices jackson calling him from the other side of the room to do something with him and the other boys, he smiles despite the awful feeling that is breathing right now. he smiles and agrees, even if normally he wouldn't.

he agrees because, during these games, he's not a player anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if it's too short, but again i tend to write these things very fast and they end up being smaller than usual.
> 
> i hope you liked it! thank you for reading <3


End file.
